Point Of No Return
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Every relationship has a moment where they can either face and accept their fate, or choose a separate path. Unfortunately this time it was up to the Marimo to decide. Zosan. Mpreg.


**Warning: The following story will include Mpreg (male pregnancy). If you are not comfortable with that I suggest you don't read further! Please don't send hate either and ruin it for anybody else. If it's not your cup of tea, it's not your cup of tea! Thanks! Ps. Thank you MyLadyDay for the beta!  
**

* * *

Sanji felt like something was rolling around in his gut. He was sitting on the floor, a foot or so from his work table, waiting for the answer to his anxiety. He felt sick, hugging his knees close to his chest and staring at the corner of the table, at the device he'd never imagined seeing in his possession.

It was all still to unreal, his whole world upside down. One day he's with the love of his life, regrettably so, but regardless he was spending time with him, talking about their future. The possibility of moving in with each other, getting married. Hell they were done with college these days, they'd matured, it was about time but now this…

Sanji couldn't help but feel helpless. What was he suppose to do in a situation like this? He closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall forward, forehead to knee. The blonde couldn't honestly understand what he had done to deserve this, a curve ball to ruin everything that he had worked for.

The last image in his mind was of that damn Marimo neanderthal, a smug grin on his face from the previous weekend when they celebrated him actually finding Sanji's apartment for once, or more so a promotion. Then the way his face softened after finishing a shot of sake. When his eyes found themselves down and shyly away from the cook, leaving nothing to read on his face.

When he told Sanji of his intentions. The way his words wrapped around the feelings Sanji had always diminished, because he wouldn't openly admit a thing, and brought them to light. Fucking made him love him again, as he'd done many times before, but this time with a single statement. It would seem there was activity in that bastard's thick skull as he had his goals all set.

The first of which being Sanji. He'd told him something the blonde wasn't ever expecting to hear, that he intended to make him his, officially. Because after all, their relationship between the sheets was no doubt sacred, but there was something about sharing your life with someone fully that had its charm. Zoro wanted to marry Sanji, he'd told him himself, that with this promotion he'd get the ring and make it official, should Sanji just wait.

Sanji couldn't help but beam after that, a grin never leaving his face. He'd vowed to kick the Marimo's ass if he ever went back on his word, that damn straight he wanted a ring, but now...

Now he wasn't sure and his chest ached. He wanted that, wanted a future with Zoro, but how could he possibly have that now? Fate apparently did not favor them. Sanji was so confused, he didn't even know what to do. He had to tell Zoro, there was no way he couldn't. He had a right to know. The cook, though, supposed he was just being selfish. He wanted to hold onto the happy feeling from his memory a little longer before all hell broke loose.

He lifted his head finally and relaxed his grip around his knees, spreading his legs out. He slipped his phone from his pocket, turning it on, unlocking it and staring at the Marimo's name in his contacts. Sanji had to keep reminding himself, he didn't have a choice. This is what he had to do. It would seem he wouldn't be able to hide it and it was definitely not going away.

He could call the Marimo, make it more personal, but honestly he wasn't sure his voice would hold. This wasn't something usually done over a phone call after all... How was he even supposed to find words to say this? Maybe he didn't have to, though. He gazed over the top of his phone back to the corner of his table. A picture was worth a thousand words, right?

0

Elsewhere in town, Zoro was on his lunch break. He gasped after taking a rather large gulp of water, running the back of his hand across the back of his forehead, collecting sweat. He was holding most of his weight on the handle of a shovel, because let's be honest he was a bit of a workaholic. Even on lunch break this architect wasn't going to stand by and let others handle his work. He had an image he was working for here, crafted in his own hand after all.

Luckily he wasn't too distracted though, only giving a slight nod to one of his co-workers before realizing the buzz coming from his pocket. He wiped his hand off on his pants, thankful a certain blonde wasn't around to scold him, before pulling out his phone and staring at the screen. A picture message? He furrowed his brow. He swore if this was another kinky trick from that ero cook..

It wasn't though. He opened it and it took him a moment to even realize what he was staring at. This wasn't sexy at all, but then again it wasn't of Sanji so it shouldn't be. Raising his free hand over his eyes slightly to block out the sun and see better, Zoro's eyes widened. Now he was beginning to recognize the shape of the device, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Why would Sanji send him a picture of a positive pregnancy test?

This could only mean one of two things. The blonde cheated on him and his lover was expecting, or the cook was one of those special cases they'd seen on tv. To think that when this special phenomenon began occurring, suspiciously with men in their age group, they'd laughed and joked about it over dinner. And now this.

The shovel dropped from underneath his arm and he scrolled down past the picture, his heart beating fast as he read the text sent along side it.

'Still want to marry me?'

It was a single sentence, but Zoro could tell everything from it. He could just imagine the way that Sanji would have said it, a tinge of fear. Not to mention, there would be that questioning judgmental tone that changed the question entirely, matching up to any smack conversation they'd ever had about those news broadcasts. Would he still marry a freak?

Without even thinking Zoro had flung his construction hat off and to the side, fleeing from the building site. Fuck work, that wasn't important right now. He needed to see Sanji. While running off to find his car he kept glancing down at the reply screen of his phone, demanding his fingers to move but his brain couldn't find the words to say. What did he say? What was his answer?

He didn't have time to think about that. All he could think of was how much he knew the cook and how much his overly active imagination tried to guess how he was responding. When had he found out? Would he blame himself and beat himself up? It was confusing and had Zoro on high alert, his fingers slamming in Sanji's address, which he knew by heart, into the GPS and on his way.

It was a time like this that he valued taking Sanji's offer of giving him a key, slamming the door open after failed attempts of standing outside in the hall, banging on the door and yelling his cook's name. Zoro didn't even try taking his shoes off, or give his dirty clothes a second thought, rushing into the living room. He gazed around, scanning the room quickly, only looking for his lover when his eyes caught sight of the table.

It was still there, as he saw in his picture. Hesitant at first, the Marimo approached and crouched down, taking it with a shaky hand. Still positive. His eyes traveled back down to the table, his face scowling as he realized its contents. There were more, opened and out of their torn packages on the table. Each one that he could see, boldly positive.

"They all keep coming back positive." A low voice from the side bathroom called out into the silence.

Zoro turned to see the pale face of his lover. It tore at his insides, he'd much rather a scowl, or hell anything than the blank expression he wore, like all had been lost. Sanji had a hand awkwardly over his unclothed abdomen, which had undoubtedly begun to pout, if someone were to be honest. In his other hand the most recent passed test, it would seem.

"I'm sorry."

Zoro dropped the test and stood up straight again, slowly beginning to walk towards the blonde. Sanji didn't even move, only braced himself as two arms found their way tightly around him, guiding him close into Zoro's chest, his chin resting him against his shoulder.

"Cook..."

The blonde's body already changing and betraying him, Sanji didn't even realize or fully understand the way his lip wanted to quiver or the fact that water began to cling to his lashes. It only seemed to piss him off, causing him to nuzzle and hide his face into Zoro's shirt, despite if it reeked of dirt.

"You shitty Marimo! What the fuck do you think you are doing here huh? You're supposed to be at work, moron! Didn't that promotion mean shit to you?"

Zoro was silent though, his eyes darting around the bathroom as he tried to analyze the situation, instinctively holding Sanji closer, as if he were about to slip through his fingers.

"I oughta kick your ass, Marimo. I sent you that text so you could run for the fucking hills, not come over here. Get out of here. Leave me alone!" Sanji continued to snap, though his words were muffled by fabric.

He began to move though, peeling the swordsman away, even though it felt like suddenly he weighed a ton against him. But Zoro was protesting, glaring at him, ignoring the way Sanji's knee dug into his thigh to get him to release.

"Shut up, you shit cook!" He growled finally, his words seeming to snap Sanji from his need to ramble through the silence. He could see now the puffiness around his eyes. "I'm not leaving you. I'm staying."

Sanji's eyes narrowed, his blood beginning to boil as he shoved his palm into Zoro's chest, forcing him a few paces back into the living room.

"You idiot, you have to leave! The fuck do you think this is? I'm giving you an opening here, get away while you can, asshole!"

Zoro matched his scowl, though. The cook could act however mad he wanted, hell he could even beg and Zoro wouldn't budge. It was his baby after all, coming from the love of his life. Why should that make him want to leave? He didn't care what backlash he'd get for it, he wasn't going to leave Sanji alone through this, even if he knew what he meant.

It might have been a new discovery in health, a sudden phenomenon among men, but that didn't make it okay. Like everything else that started up and shook the foundations of society, it had it's fair share of disagreement. The stories were there but they were censored, and for good reason. Not everyone saw this as a blessing.

In fact, it was quite the minority, because it wasn't the norm. Because a gay couple adopting didn't raise any hackles, but a man with reproductive abilities above standards was filth. That included any man who would socialize and breed with them. But Zoro didn't care. His mind was already decided and he knew what he wanted, Sanji, and if they were starting a family then the more the merrier.

Sanji didn't see it that way though. He didn't have a choice, he was pregnant, either way he had already become society's dirty secret, no way to possibly escape even if he wanted to. Abortions for men hadn't yet been created without extreme side effects, and for reasons the idea of killing his and Zoro's unborn child destroyed him. He could never do that. But that didn't mean that Zoro had to stick around and suffer the same fate he did, a life of discrimination.

"Ugh! Why are you so thick headed, you bastard? Do you want to lose your job? I'll kill you! You just got your shitty promotion and-"

Zoro silenced him with a kiss, holding him into it longer than anticipated. He had to be absolutely sure that after the blonde's thrashing stopped and he pulled away, his words wouldn't go in one ear and out the other in frustration.

"Drop it Sanji. I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde's eye darted around Zoro's face, taking in the other's determination. It sent a shiver up his spine because no matter how much he did love protesting and purposely choosing the other option, just to infuriate the swordsman to death, he didn't want to be alone in this. He loved Zoro and he loved the idea that they'd planned together that day, of their future. He didn't want this to be what changed it all.

For once, willingly, he fell forward and against Zoro's body. His hand reached up and grabbed a fist full of his dirty shirt in frustration. Fucking Marimo would never listen to him!

"What..." He finally said, daring to lift his face up to meet the Marimo's eyes again. "Are we going to do Marimo?"

Zoro's hand reached up and lightly adjusted the bang on the blonde's face. Then his eyes couldn't help but curiously wander downward and at that pout of an abdomen the cook was sporting. That's where his child lay, unknowing of the world and it's dangers. Only having the will to live and unconditional love towards those who made it. His and Sanji's child.

"First, we'll call Chopper. Don't tell anyone else about this, yeah? We'll see what he has to say."

Sanji just nodded, feeling exposed under his lovers gaze.

"Oi, Sanji."  
"Hm?"

A shiver ran up his spine as their eyes meet yet again.

"I love you."


End file.
